Save That Tree!
by ADreamsReality
Summary: Two girls from separate lives come together in Melody Farm. And what they thought was just a natural farming area turns around to be the biggest disaster on the island. OC/Harvest King , OC/Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One (Monday)**

In a city far away from small towns lived a young girl who was watching TV as she sat alone in her three bedroom apartment. Her roomies were out, not that she really minded. She had on some cartoons going before a commercial came on. Interested, she turned up the volume on the TV and listened.

"Ever wanna get away from large cities? Wanna just farm  
>for a living and take it easy? We have the place for you!<br>Here at Melody Farm, just outside Harmonica town, located  
>in Castanet, we have a pretty piece of land waiting for the<br>right owner to pop up and call us to take care of this small home!

The house is yours for just FREE!  
>Just call our toll-free number XXX-XXX-XXXX"<p>

She blinked at the TV, the word "Free" ringing in her mind over and over before diving for the phone and quickly dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Just miles away in a small town lived another girl who was lying upside down in her bed. Her parents were gone for the day at work since they where such busy bodies that she had nothing to do. Flipping through the channels, she stared at the cartoons as she flipped, annoyed with them. She was not a fan of cartoons. Just as she was about to change the channel, the cursed commercial came on.<p>

"Ever wanna get away from large cities? Wanna just farm  
>for a living and take it easy? We have the place for you!<br>Here at Melody Farm, just outside Harmonica town, located  
>in Castanet, we have a pretty piece of land waiting for the<br>right owner to pop up and call us to take care of this small home!

The house is yours for just FREE!  
>Just call our toll-free number XXX-XXX-XXXX"<p>

Staring at the TV, she flipped herself over on her bed before taking out her cell phone from her pocket and proceeded to dial the number on the screen.

* * *

><p>Just days later did she end up in Harmonica town. It took some time to convince her parents that it was time for her to move out and that farming was just the job for her. She had always helped her neighbors with their farm and she loved taking care of the animals that resided there as well. This area was just…perfect. She met up with a young man with a pretty serious look on his face. He had short blonde hair that almost looked silver. He was dressed nicely as well. They discussed the matter of her moving in as they walked towards Melody Farm. Upon arrival, she looked at the pretty destroyed house and then looked at the young man next to her, a brow raised.<p>

"Uh…yes. This is why we had the free offer. The owner would have to fix it up themselves, and upon being fixed would they have to start paying town rent." He coughed, looking at the destroyed house as well.

"And you couldn't have said that to me before? Taking care of a farm is one thing, but fixing a house is a completely other matter Mr. Gill."

The man, Gill, sighed and apologized for the matter. "Do you still want the place or should we go back to the office and get you back to your old home Ms. Lina?"

"No. I do not want to move back into my parents home. You cannot understand the torture! And you can call me Lina."

"As you can call me Gill. Do you wish to look inside?"

"Yes, please."

The two walked inside, only to see a short stubby man and a tallish tanned girl in there, talking and looking at the place. The two turned at the noise of the door opening.

"Father?"

"Ah Gill! I'd like you to meet our new resident of this fine farmland!" the stubby man said, his face full of smiles.

"But father, this girl here was supposed to be living here," Gill stated, gesturing at Lina who stood there with a confused look on her face. As the father and son discussed the matter, Lina looked at the tan girl. The girl was taller then herself with long curly brown hair that reached just above her knees and brown eyes. She had a green shirt on with a red semi-long red skirt. She had a brown knit jacket and brown boots. Lina recognized the fashion, but couldn't pin point it in her mind.

* * *

><p>Just minutes before, the tanned girl had met up with Gill's father, the Mayor of Harmonica town to discuss the farm that she had 100% confidence that she would move in. She was tired of her roomies back in the city, and she really wanted a change of scene. She hadn't really farmed since she was a kid, back when she lived on Toucan Island. But that was years ago. When she had met up with the mayor, the first thing to come out of her mouth was "Are you the one who created Hamilton's method?"<p>

The mayor, Hamilton was his name, laughed and shook his head. "I am not. So lets go take a look at that house shall we Milo?"

Milo nodded and followed Hamilton over to Melody Farm. Upon arrival, her reaction to the…not to cleaned up house was almost as random as when she first met the mayor. She stared at it, before turning to glare at the chubby short man next to her "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Hamilton coughed in his hand, looking at the house as he attempted to ignore the glare he was receiving. "Well yes…we can't just give away a house for free."

"BUT IT'S COMPLETELY DESTROYED!"

"This is why it's free. You can fix it up and then start paying the town fees."

"A damn catch…always a damn catch. Fine. Let's see what's on the inside." Milo said, a little annoyed at feeling like she had been lied to. Walking over to the house, they walked in. It had no furniture, which is why she had brought a few of her own. It was a small one room house with a kitchen. It had a fridge and next to it was a closet that had a washer and dryer stacked upon each other. The two discussed the house before the door behind them opened, and there stood Gil and Lina, looking just as confused as they were.

Milo looked at the other girl. She was light skinned with short blonde hair, but had a long ponytail in the back. Milo guessed it was an extension or she grew and cut her hair that way. Ignoring that thought, she continued to size up the girl. She had blue eyes that held green specs in them. Her outfit consisted of a Lolita fashion. It was a winter dress that was white, but had black lining at the bottom and black sleeves with white lining. It reminded her of a panda.

The two girls looked at each other, before turning to their heads to their "sponsors" about the house. The father and son looked up, noticing they were being stared at before scratching the back of their heads.

"What is this?" Lina asked, crossing her arms.

"Well…we seemed to have gotten mixed up and given both of you the house." Hamilton said, coughing into his hand.

"And? Now what? What are we supposed to do?"

"Well…you could live together. It would even cut your future rent in half after the house is fixed."

Milo and Lina looked at one another, staring. It felt like hours have gone by with just staring at another before the grabbed each other's hands and shook. Gill and Hamilton looked at another, confused.

"Fine. We'll live here together."

"Great! Let's go back to the office and sign the official papers."

After the signing, the two girls had made their way back to their shared farm. They each looked at the farm, the chicken coop, and the barn. The coop and barn where completely empty while the pots for farming where covered in weeds.

"Looks like they didn't bother to keep this place in pieces did they?" Milo asked, scratching the back of her head in frustration. Lina could only nod. The two walked into their new home, seeing their stuff already there. It was small amount. Only two futons and some snacks. They each couldn't bring much since they arrived by boat. Setting out their futons, they sat down and chatted together, each learning different things about each other.

Milo decided to go first.

"Well, my name is Milo, I came here from the city, I was living with two room mates, one was ok but the other was a b-,"

Lina coughed.

"Heh, sorry, but she was. Anywho, I saw the advertisement, called, and made my way over here. Boy I'm I glad I did that, I felt like I was closer to being happy here… well, when we split up the work I'll do more of the field work than with the animals, I love them but hate the work, I'm 19, dress in mori fashion, own two dogs, a cat, andIhaveastalker, BUT that's not important lets move on what about you?"

Lina shifted in her spot.

"Well, I'm Lina, 19, came here because my family was getting on my nerves and I wanted to be left alone, I don't have any pets and I don't mind spending more time with the animals. I like to wear Lolita and…you have a STALKER?"

Milo had to stop herself from flinching.

"Um…yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, he's my ex…I just couldn't be with him anymore because he was so pushy and I wasn't happy at all! When I told him it was over he flipped out and said he would come after me, it's the other reason I moved here but I didn't want to talk about it with the mayor, but I felt that you had to know."

Lina sat there in deep thought for a while, and Milo was starting to get concerned, but then the other girl smirked and nodded her head.

"Well, if he comes around here he'll get what's coming to him."

"But I don't want to go back to jail!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

It was getting late so the girls decided to call it a night, climbed into their futons call their good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two (Tuesday)<strong>

Lina found herself waking up to the sun shining right into her eyes, jumping up to get away from the light. She walking into the kitchen and did the whole morning routine before changing and heading outside. The first thing she did was start to pull out the weeds that covered the plot of land, seeing at the only tools they were left with were a watering can and a hoe, and she had no idea how to get all the other farm tools. A few minuets later Milo joined her outside and within an hour they had cleared everything.

Milo looked over to a panting Lina and took a deep breath herself.

"Hey, let's go meet everyone!"

"…Okay."

The two girls made their way first to Harmonica Town, getting a free camera from Simon's Photo's, meeting the sisters Luna and Candace and their grandmother Shelly at tailor shop Sonata Tailoring. Next they made their way to the Brass Bar where they met A girl named Kathy and her father Hayden, then, as a special surprise, Lina met Selena, Milo's childhood friend from Toucan Island.

After that they went to Choral Clinic, run by Doctor Jin and his grandmother, Irene. They told the girls not to hesitate to stop by and get some medicine if they needed it. Jake and Colleen run the only inn in town, Ocarina Inn, along with their daughter Maya and Jake's mother Yolanda. Jake usually takes care of the guest accommodations while Colleen runs the small diner in their inn. While Milo and Maya seemed to get along fine, Lina on the other hand got this strong feeling that she wouldn't get along well with the fellow blond.

The last stop was the Fishery, The fish shop can be found on the town's dock. Ozzie takes care of his shop while Paolo, his son, and Toby, his nephew, hang out around the area. Just as the girls were about to be on their way, Toby stopped them and surprised them with a fishing pole for them to use. Lina had to pull Milo away from the bear hug she was giving the poor boy. They both decided to skip Town Hall because they had already met the mayor and his son. The girls made their way up the stairs that would lead them to the Celesta Church Grounds when Lina froze; Milo looked back at her to see the other girl looking off to the side where a boy in work clothes with pale orange hair was leaning against the brick railing. He felt the stares and looked back, turning to stare back at them with deep purple eyes, Milo rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello, I'm Milo and this is my friend Lina, we are the new ranch owners."

The boy nodded and sighed, he looked like he really didn't want to talk to them.

"I'm name is Chase, and I'm the cook for the Brass Bar…well…good luck running the ranch together."

With that said he quickly walked away. Milo smiled and gently pushed Lina to snap her out of her trance.

"Well, he seemed like an ass-"

Lina coughed.

"Sorry, he seemed very closed off, what do you think?"

Lina just shrugged and looked away, but you could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. The girls met Perry, the guy that takes care of the church, and were told about the grave year on the side of the hill, when they heard that they felt it would be a good time to leave because that was just creepy. They were told about a mine cart that they could take to the Garmon Mine District so they made their way there and first went to the Blacksmiths, it was run by a man named Ramsey, his son Owen, and he often watched out for his cousin Chloe. In the middle of their visit Owen gave them his old hammer, telling they would most definitely need it, they thanked him and went on their way.

The next stop was the Accessory shop occupied by Mira and Julius, they got along pretty well, until Milo made the mistake of thinking Julius was a girl, he was a little miffed by it, but everything was ok when she said he acted very manly so she had been confused the whole time. As they were walking down to the next store Lina looked over to the other girl.

"You didn't really mean that did you?"

"Nope."

"Ah."

They entered the General Store and met Barbara, turns out she's Simon's husband, and they have a daughter named Phoebe that was most likely looking for rare ore in the mines, and they would end up meeting her later. The last stop in this district was the Carpenter's, it was run by a man named Dale, he worked with his son Luke, and his apprentice Bo. Bo was the quieter of the two, while Luke was very loud and in your face. Milo and Luke took to each other very fast, talking loud and jumping around, Lina spoke to Bo, who gave her an axe for them to use, and she smiled at him for not making her mad. The girls left on a good note and Luke yelled for Milo to met him in the woods sometime for a wood chopping contest.

The girls made their way across the bridge that took them back to their house, looked at the long road to the left of them and sighed. They knew they had to go and finish introducing themselves and Flute Fields was just beyond the road. Looking at each other, they headed off, walking the roads and over a bridge, looking at the giant fields and river that surrounded them.

"Well…this place is just fancy," Lina thought out loud, ignoring the snickering her new friend was making.

"Who would live in this huge place? It's like…huge!"

The two looked at each other before making their way to Marimba Farm first. There they had met Ruth and her husband Craig, who was a drunk cranky old man. They have two children, whom are Taylor and Anissa and the two seemed to get along just fine for being siblings. They also found out that Chase's house was just next door to the farm, which seemed like valuable information in Lina's mind as she took mental notes about it. Something about that boy just clicked with her.

After meeting the family at Marimba Farm, they headed over to Horn Ranch and met the owner, Hannah. The barn next door to the shop Hannah worked in was where her husband Cain was found. Meeting Cain resolved in a free cow. Milo and Lina argued over the color they wanted before finally just given a brown cow by Cain to stop their bitching. He promised to deliver the baby cow to their farm the next day and shoo'd them out before they made a ruckus. After leaving the barn with smiles upon their faces that just read 'Oh we bad…you know it~!', they ran into the daughter, Renee. She was so adorable to them that the two girls just had to hug her to death. Renee had just smiled, scratching the back of her neck embarrassed before showing them the windmill.

Sun was setting just beyond the hills and the two girls decided that it was time to head back. Waving good-bye, they headed back towards their home. Upon entering their own farm, they two looked at their new home.

"We've got a lot of work to do…" Milo muttered, glaring at the lie of a house that the town had not taken care of.

"I agree…but at least it was free," Lina said, trying to think positive but failed after looking at their disaster house and sighing.

The two made their way to their house, sitting on their futons and making a general plan of how to split the chores.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday are all days Lina would take care of the animals while Miho would take care of the crops. While Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday would be Miho's turn to care for the animals and Lina would care for the crops.

Milo was more of a fields person, giving her more time with the crops then animals, while Lina was the opposite…so the two had worked out nicely. After shutting off all the lights, they went to bed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three (Wednesday)<strong>

The next morning, Milo was the first to awaken. Today was their first official day to work on their farm and get things done and in order to run their farm. Once she was standing though, there was a knock on the door, successfully waking up Lina who sat up and stared at the door in annoyance. Both girls groaned as the door was knocked on again before both moving towards the offending noise. Opening it, they saw Cain at the door, smiling as if nothing was wrong and that the two girls weren't glaring him to flames like they wished.

"Come to barn you two. I brought your present!"

Milo and Lina looked at each other, confused since the two were obviously not ready for company so early in the morning. They looked at Cain, confusion just littering their face emotions.

Cain resisted the urge to smack his own forehead. These two girls obviously forgot why he was there or what the present he had brought them. "The cow…that I said I would give you for the start of your farming days."

"Oh yeah~!" they both stated, light bulbs above their head finally shining with light. They then slammed the door in Cain's face before reemerging fully dressed for the day. Both adorned work clothes as not to ruin the clothes that were obviously not farming material. Milo work a simple green t-shirt and long pant overalls while Lina wore a black long sleeve with short overalls.

The two, now dressed and ready for the day, followed Cain over to their tattered and wanting to fall apart barn that was next to the equally trashed chicken coop. Once the three entered, the two girls automatically saw the baby brown cow that slept at the end of their barn. The two girls looked at the baby in awe, before walking over to it. It automatically woke up, staring at the two with its big brown eyes. Both girls cooed at their new family member, petting it.

"Ain't she just a doll?" Cain questioned, walking over the two as they cuddled up to the baby cow. "And she'll need a name."

Looking at each other now, cutting the attention short with the cow who, if you looked closely, looked at the two annoyed for the loss of attention she was given. Both gained a look of questioning, sitting on the floor in a thinking position.

"Let's name her…"

"Doodoo Bug!"

Lina, Cain, and the cow looked at Milo like she had a second head.

"What? I used to have a friend with that nickname. I think it's cute!"

"Well…I guess its Doodoo Bug. Buggy can be her nickname," Lina pressed, the cow giving up trying to glare at the girl who used the word doodoo in her name. Cain had eventually gone home, and Milo went out to take care of the small amount of crops. Lina sat next to the cow, brushing the dirt off her body with a comb they were given before Cain left. After being satisfied, she walked over to the feed, noticing the shortage.

"We'll have to grow you some food Buggy. But for now, we'll have to make due with this," she stated, the cow now awarding her new master with an annoyed look. She was a cow for goodness sake! She was supposed to eat a lot. Lina ignored the look her and Milo's cow gave her and started to feed Buggy.

Outside, Milo was using the sickle, thankfully given to them by Hannah before they left their ranch, to get out all the weeds that had littered their growing area. After finishing that off, she looked at the now clean piece of land before grabbing the hoe and digging up areas that they would be able to plant in. Finishing that, she noticed Lina leaving the barn.

"We need seeds to grow crops..." Milo stated, setting the hoe down next to the watering hole.

Lina nodded in agreement, "Let's go ahead and head over to Flute Fields then. If I remember right, Ruth was the one who sells that sorta thing. We should get a couple trees too and grow some grass or Buggy will be out of food within the next few days."

"Aww! Poor Doodoo Bug!"

The two started their adventure towards Ruth's shop in Flute Fields. The two chatted aimlessly before Milo looked ahead of them, seeing a somewhat familiar face sitting outside a house the two girls had yet to adventure off to. Nudging Lina with her elbow, she pointed at the boy. Lina looked ahead as well, blushing at seeing the familiar orange haired boy. Shaking her head, she and Milo walked past the boy, waving to him before entering the shop.

Ruth was there behind the counter as she greeted them upon entering. The three talked a bit before getting down to business. Lina and Milo had bought a few Spring packs of crops, some grass, an orange tree and an olive tree. The two girls made their way back to their home, each planting to get the job done sooner.

After all the chores had been taken care of the girls sat on the ground and talked for awhile, Milo teasing Lina about her crush on Chase, when suddenly she heard a voice call out to her.

"…el…me…an…one…Tree…fire…hurry!"

Lina looked over at Milo and was confused by the look on her friends face. "What's wrong?"

"Well…either something nearby is on fire, or years of drug abuse have finally given me voices in my head, and I've never done drugs so something is on fire…oh well."

Milo scratched the back of her head and laid back down, trying to get comfy; while Lina looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well if something is on fire don't you think we should go check it out?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"…Fine."

The girls got up and made their way to the Garmon Mine district where they saw smoke coming out of a group of trees in the distance. They saw Luke standing with Bo and his father watching the smoke, and when they asked why nothing was being done Luke replied that the animals wouldn't let them through. Milo was quiet for a moment, Lina watching her with an eyebrow raised, then a cruel smile appeared on Milo's face.

"Let me deal with the animals, just lend me your axe for a moment please!"

With that said she snatched the axe from his hand and ran into the forest, Lina not far behind her.

"I'll make sure she doesn't break it!"

All then men could do was stand and watch them run into the flames.

Inside the forest path Milo was swinging the axe around like a mad woman, laughing hysterically as the animals ran away from her. Lina just stood behind her and shook her head in disappoint, but couldn't help but find it just as funny as well. After all the animals had run away, the girls ran deeper into the forest and found that the path led to an ancient Aztec looking shire surrounded by water with a large tree in the center completely covered in fire.

Lina did the first thing she could think of, which was to take off her shirt, dunk it into the water and then fling the remaining water inside the shirt at the tree, Milo was quick to follow her idea. It took a long time, but the fire was eventually put out, but not without battle scars, Milo had a burn on her hand and Lina's shirt had been burned, and the tree was completely gone. The girls could hear the other villagers putting the rest of the fire out, so they sat down to take a breather.

"Thank you so much for what you have done."

"HOLY SH-!"

"Who are you?"

Both girls jumped up and looked at the woman towering over them. She was smiling but looked very pale and apparently didn't have the strength to hold her self up because she suddenly crashed to the ground and didn't move. The girls ran to her side and helped sit her up and were surprised by how light she felt when she leaned against them.

"This is horrible! Without the divine tree, who knows what will happen!"

"…Something bad?"

Lina reached over and smacked Milo in the back of her head.

* * *

><p><span>T.B.C.<span>

**_Dreams:_** Well, this is the end of the first chapter. We're planning to have around 3 days or so per chapter! So look forward to a lot of writing.

**_Reality:_** We do not own Harvest Moon and its characters. This game is officially based off of Animal Parade (in our own style). We do, however, own the characters Milo and Lina.

**_Dreams:_** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time in "Save That Tree!"…_

"_The house is yours for just FREE!  
>Just call our toll-free number XXX-XXX-XXXX"<em>

_~*~  
><em>Milo and Lina looked at one another, staring. It felt like hours have gone by with just staring at another before the grabbed each other's hands and shook. Gill and Hamilton looked at another, confused.

~*~  
>"This is horrible! Without the divine tree, who knows what will happen!"<p>

"…Something bad?"

Lina reached over and smacked Milo in the back of her head.

* * *

><p><span>Now…<span>

The girls looked at the young, but tall, looking woman. She was pretty, gorgeous even. She had long aqua blue hair and blue eyes. She introduced herself as the Harvest Goddess.

"The Divine Tree is what keeps this island alive and running smoothly. Without it, disasters will fall upon this land, slowly killing this place and everyone on it. Please, you two are the only ones who can see me. You must help!"

"Woh...woh woh...woh...woh. How come we are the only ones who can see you?" Milo questioned, Lina staring at Milo with a look at why she bothered with so many "wohs". This was obviously no time to play around.

"Only special hearts can see me. The chosen ones I guess. They are also the only ones who can see the harvest sprites."

"Harvest sprites?"

"Yes, they are the keepers of the bells on the island. Each sprite is located at each bell, helping a certain part of this island. Either the crops growth, the islands surrounding waters, the winds…They are also the helpers to keep the divine tree alive. I can feel that they are all in pain, just as I feel it too," The goddess explained, panting as she leaned against Lina and Milo for support. The tree was gone now, and she felt so…weak.

"How can we help?"

"You must find the Harvest Sprites. I can feel that they are not where they should be located. The bells…have been moved. Bring the Harvest Sprites here. With them all together, they can help summon the Harvest King and create a new seedling."

"Well, where are the Harvest Sprites? You said they got moved."

"I cannot say exactly where each of them are. There are five of them. But because I cannot tell you, take these rings. They are connected with the sprites and will help you find them."

The girls looked at the rings that the Harvest Goddess was now showing them. Each of them grabbed one and looked closer. Both rings were exactly the same; a silver band with leaf shaped etchings around it. In the middle, melded into it, was a clear gem. Both Milo and Lina put the ring on, surprised that they fit so well.

"Please hurry…I don't know how much longer before the disasters will start and destroy this place."

Lina and Milo stood up, helping the Goddess to a spot for her to feel a little sturdy and safe, which happened to be near the water as she wished. They quickly raced off, intending to go to sleep before they started their journey. It was late enough, and everyone had already ventured off to bed after they had rid of the fire near their own homes.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four (Thursday)<strong>

The next morning, the girls had woken up and dressed in their work clothes. Lina had spent time watering the seedlings in the garden and ridding the weeds that threatened the pot of land. Milo had gone into the barn and cleaned Doodoo Bug with the brush and giving her fresh food before spoiling her with attention. Buggy could get used to the name if she was treated like a princess as she was now. Spoiled cow.

After their morning chores, the girls had agreed to go separate ways in hopes to get some sort of use out of the rings the Harvest Goddess had given them in order to help find the sprites. Milo went towards the mines while Lina went to flute fields. They agreed to check the town tomorrow, since looking around the areas they split off to were large enough to deal with.

Milo was walking to the mines. She was picking up herbs and mushrooms on the way, knowing that if she had stored them in the shipping boxes that where found all over the place, they would get money for it. They needed to get some sort of money while they waited for crops to grow. Upon reaching the bridge, she waved to Toby who was spending the morning fishing around that area.

Entering the mines, she looked around. Everyone was acting like normal, nothing was said about the fires of last night. Did they happen so much that it was a natural occurrence? Why did they make no scene about it if it was a big deal? Shaking her head, she spent the time looking around, going around from shop to shop asking about the bells of the island. No one seemed to have much information, just old stories and rumors about the bells.

'Screw this I'm going into the mine.'

Our hero, at least that's how she views herself, quickly made her way through the mine until she came across a strange red tinted bell frame right in the middle of it, and she wasn't the only one looking at it. The man standing to the side of her tipped his hat and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Calvin; I see you're interested in the history of this island as well."

Milo shrugged. "Yeah sure, want to share anything you know about the islands bells? Mostly the red one right now please."

The archeologist laughed and nodded. "Sure, about fifty years ago there was an earthquake so powerful that the red bell fell from its frame and fell into a river of lava set free by the quake, and it hasn't been seen since."

"Are you sh-."

"No I'm not, do you want to look for it together? I wouldn't mind having a partner."

Milo nodded. "Sure, since I'm not here with Lina I'm kinda lonely."

"Lina, is that the blond you're living with? I saw the two of you when you stopped by the inn, but I was unpacking my things so I missed the chance to say hi."

Milo nodded again and linked her arm with his. "Well lead the way adventure man."

"My name is Calvin."

"I know, but we're friends now so I gave you a nickname."

"Really?"

"I was going to call you Mr. Hat."

"Adventure man is fine."

The two spent hours looking through out the entire mine and the lower they go the hotter it got. They finally got tired enough to sit down, but when Calvin sat down he jumped up in pain. Milo looked up in concern. "What's wrong?"

Calvin stood there rubbing his bum with a pained look on his face. "I think my seat is a little uncomfortable."

Milo looked over to where he was sitting and saw a piece of red showing through the rock, and then looked down at her ring to see it flashing red. "Awesome."

"What did you say?"

"I think I just found the red bell."

Calvin smiled and looked around. "Where did you see it?"

"Were you were trying to sit just a second ago."

He smiled and picked up a hammer. "Well let's get to work!"

Sometime earlier as Milo was walking to the mines, Lina was walking to Flute Fields. She stopped on the bridge and looked over at the water, hoping for maybe a clue of what bell she might find if she did find one. Seeing nothing, she made her way first towards Marimba Farm. She got close enough to see the familiar orange haired male standing outside again, eyes closed and ignoring the empty fields around him. Seeing him brought an idea to her. Why look alone if she could borrow someone else's time?

Lina skipped over to Chase, tapping him on his shoulder. He seemed to jump, barely unnoticeable to eyes if she wasn't touching him. He opened his eyes, looking at her with a questioning glance.

"May I help you…?" He asked his voice quiet as if he was speaking for the first time in months.

"Do you know anything about the island bells?"

Chase looked at her, brow raised. He knew a little bit about the bells, but not much for her to think he was worth asking. He was someone who kept to himself most the time and didn't take much notice outside his cooking. "I only know that each bell is assigned to a certain element and order to keep the balance running smoothly. Without them, it's said to cause trouble for the land they are assigned to. And assuming you are talking about the bells that are assigned to our island, you must know something about them as well?"

"Not a clue! But I was interested in learning a bit and finding the bells. I heard they were missing from their post frames." Lina said, ignoring the sweat drop that had adorned Chase's head at finding out she had known nothing but still questioned about the unknown bells.

"I know that the fields here are home to two of the bell frames. The yellow frame and the green frame. The yellow is in the fields next to the farm here, while the green frame is in lighthouse. That's as much as I know. But the bells are missing? How do you know that if you don't know much about the bells in the first place?"

Lina looked at Chase, smiling as innocently as she possibly can. "Like I said, I heard that they were moved or lost."

He nodded, accepting her answer. He was talkative towards her, and he wasn't really aware as to why. Sure, he was used to being bothered by his coworkers and Maya, who just wouldn't shut up. But Chase was unsure as to why he talked to this new girl so openly. He was so used to being quiet. Shrugging to himself, he looked at the girl standing next to him with a serious spaced-out look upon her face. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Lina snapped out of her thoughts, blinking and looking at Chase. Catching his purple eyes gazing at her, she blushed and looked around the open fields he lived in. It was truly pretty here and she was sorta jealous at all the open space and pretty scenery. "Well…if you aren't doing anything for awhile, would you maybe help me look around for a bell? I want to see if I could find them for someone and learn more about this island if I'm going to be living on it."

Chase was shocked at her question. No one really asked to hang out with him, even if it was to search for something. Even Maya knew to back off cause he wasn't a people person, which made him glad since she got on his nerves sometimes and trying to feed him her F Grade food. He looked at the time at the sun, guessing it was only noon and he still had several hours of nothing time before he had to get to work. Helping wouldn't kill him, so he nodded, causing the girl to applaud and hug him, before jumping off and coughing to herself and muttering a sorry.

The two had spent the next hours searching near the lighthouse and ranch first. Nothing was found but they did get more information about the bell history from Hannah and Cain. Going back towards the fields he lived in, they entered the back of them, trapping themselves in a sea of sunflowers.

"Jeez…how do all these stay alive? There's so many!" Lina exclaimed, shocked at the amount that was truly back here. Chase merely shrugged. He didn't come around here but he knew that the old man Craig came around this area a lot. He would see him come and go before he went off to work. The two agreed to split the sunflower field in half to speed up searching these parts. Chase went towards the right past the yellow bell frame while Lina went left.

Lina was happy to have company since Milo was at the mines. The two girls did agree to split to help the search move faster but she enjoyed the crazy girls company. It was very fulfilling. But she also enjoyed Chase's company just as much. It was expected. She had a pull towards him with that fluttering feeling in her stomach. Something she was really not used to. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand, going through each isle of sunflowers; until she fell.

She fell with a loud thump, followed closely by a yelp. Chase rushed over, seeing Lina slowly sitting up and rubbing her stomach and head. They both looked behind Lina, seeing a dark green blob rooted to the ground. Lina glared at the offending object, wanting to kick it if it hadn't already hurt her and didn't even move. She and Chase peeked closer to it as she poked it as if it would become alive and eat them. Chase moved to grab a piece of the object, tugging at it. To him, it looked like roots, so he pulled and fell back as a piece of it snapped off.

"Hey you broke a bit off!"

"I can tell…" Chase muttered, rubbing his butt. Lina and he once again looked at the object, seeing flecks of blue now poking out of it.

"Hey Chase…do you think this could be what we might be looking for?" She questioned, already having forgotten her rings powers.

"It might be. We'd have to cut away at what is covering it though," he replied, dropping the piece he still had in his own hand.

Lina had made a move to grab at the roots too when she noticed the glow on her ring. Her gem was now glowing blue, and that caused her to smile. She had found one of the bells. She hoped that Milo was having some luck finding a bell as well. The two slowly pulled at the roots, uncovering the bell more and more each time. Slowly but surely, they saw the true object emerge from the cocoon it was covered in. Lina picked up the bell, smiling at it. It was pretty despite being covered in moss and dirt.

The sun was setting as the two walked back towards Chase's house. He was going to change for that nights work and clean himself off a bit from all the dirt from digging out the bell. He offered to walk with her afterwards since her home was on the way. The two walked quietly and before she knew it, she was home. Waving good-bye, she walked into her tattered home, seeing Milo already there sitting on her bed. She could tell that her friend had just showered.

"Hey! You found a bell?"

Lina smiled and nodded, setting it on their kitchen table. Milo got up and walked over, taking a closer look at the large bell.

"Looks kinda messy, where did you find it?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "We found it in the flower fields next to Marimba Farm, it was covered in sunflower roots and some seaweed, it was really hard to get out, but we managed."

Milo raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "We? Who was part of this 'we'?"

Lina blushed and looked away

"I ran into Chase and he helped me look ok. It's not that big of a deal."

But by the look on Milo's face she knew she was going to be teased all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five (Friday)<strong>

The girls woke up and got to work straight away, not bothering to look or talk to each other, only focusing on their work. Lina went to go take care of Buggy, while Milo ran through the fields like a made woman, spraying water everywhere but getting the job done none the less. After they finished with their farm work they headed back to the house and when right back to sleep.

_Six hours later…_

The next time the girls woke up it was much happier in the shack I mean house they shared. Milo stood up and stretched, waving to her friend. "Good morning Lina!" Lina followed the other girls lead and started stretching. While they sat down and had some breakfast/lunch, Milo smirked when she recalled the reason they were so tired.

"So…maybe we should save Chase watching for weekends or during festivals, hum?"

Lina blushed and looked down at her plate.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey, we should go to the Brass Bar! We haven't really had any real fun since we got here, and I have a date with Calvin anyway so you should come and pester Chase!"

Lina sat there and stared at the girl in front of her. After coming home with the bell she listened to Milo tell her about how she found the red bell with the help of some archeologist guy named Calvin, and that they had spent the whole time trying to dig it out of the wall, but had only made some progress, and that she was going to go back tomorrow and dig some more. Milo also had said that he had asked her to met him at the bar later that night as well.

Lina sat there and thought about it, but Milo didn't give her much choice, and next thing she knew she was sitting at the bar watching Chase try (and fail) to teach Maya how to cook, he had looked back and gave her a half smile, but gave most of his attention to the other girl. She looked back to watch Milo and Mr. Adventure as she liked to call him, talk about their discovery in the mines.

Milo had said she could sit with them but she had declined, she really wanted to be near the orange haired boy for some reason. Things had been going a little slow but the next thing she knew Milo had jumped up on stage with her cousin and the two where dancing while everyone watched, Hayden had handed her a drink and after that things got fuzzy…

_*End Flashback*_

Long story short Lina had gotten drunk, and didn't know how she got home.

"Um…what happened last night?"

Milo snorted and started laughing. "You got drunk and tried to talk to Chase about something but couldn't, then you tried to dance with me and Selena but fell and passed out, I carried you home."

"Ugh!"

Milo shrugged. "Well I got to head out to the mines and get that bell out of the wall, see ya later!"

With that said she was out the door and down the walkway, headed for the mines, she wished there was another way to get there because she never really liked bridges and this one doesn't look very safe to her. She reached the mine entrance and saw Calvin waiting for her; they hugged and made their way down. When they reached the room, Luke was already there working away at the wall, but stopped for a moment to hug Milo, getting dirt and sweat all over her. Eye twitch and all, she began to pick away at the wall, it was a lot of work, but with their combined effort, they got it out and….it fell on Luke's foot.

"OW! The pain! Is strong! It hurts!"

Calvin and Milo couldn't help but laugh and watch as he hopped around on one foot while holding the other.

When Milo came back, Lina was still sitting at the table with a dead look on her face; it was evident that she was still hung over. "Hey! We got two bells now, we are on a roll right here!" She placed the bell on the table next to Lina's head, then went and crashed on her bed.

"I'm out for the rest of the day, night!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Lina turned to look at Milo, but it was too late. The girl was lost to the world in the depths of sleep. She sighed, before looking at the red bell covered in dirt. Poking at it, she wondered why it was so easy for them to find these two bells. They only found out their mission a couple days ago. It seemed to…easy that they were able to find two and get them already. Deep in the back of her mind, she felt something wrong. Something's seriously wrong. Shrugging it off, she went to her own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six (Saturday)<strong>

Another day came, and Lina was first to awaken this time. Today was her day to take care of the crops, so she did just that. They didn't have to much to water, thankfully, so she finished quickly enough. Standing up, she wiped the dirt off her knees before looking at Milo who was just now coming out of the house.

"Good morning," Milo mumbled, tired as all can be. She slumped to the barn to feed their cow after Lina said her good mornings back. Lina followed Milo into the barn, intending to talk to her since she couldn't do so last night.

"Milo. There is something I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?"

"Don't you think this whole thing is to easy? Two bells within a couple days after we got our 'mission'. It seems far too easy if this was a request from a Goddess don't you think?" Lina questioned, sitting on the ground petting Buggy who was laying there while being brushed by Milo.

Milo stopped brushing for a second, but continued after Buggy huffed at her, obviously not ready for the brushing to stop. She glared at the spoiled cow before looking back at Lina. "Now that you mention it…it has been an easy couple days for us to already have two bells. She made it seem like it was going to be hard. But maybe its better we don't think about it? The easier the better!"

"Hmm… I guess so." Lina still wasn't nerved down, questions still running through her mind. She got up and left the barn, heading to the church in town. Upon arrival, she was met with Perry, the priest of the church.

"I had a feeling you would be coming Lina."

"Hello again Perry. What feeling?"

Perry just smiled and went back to doing his priestly duties, "Oh and the books you seek are on the bench there."

She blinked a couple times, turning her head to glance at the two books sitting neatly on the bench beside her. She glanced back to Perry, only to find him gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she sat on the seat and picked up one of the books, _The History of Castanet_, and started to read.

_Meanwhile…_

"You should do it! I know she'll say yes, she stares at you all the time when you go to the bar with Owen and every time we hang out she talks about you."

"Mmm..."

Milo and Luke were sitting at the beach talking about her cousin Selena. He spoke about how much he liked her but didn't know how to come out with it, and had come to Milo for help. So the city girl took it upon herself to play match maker, and basically spilled all of her cousin's secrets. But Luke didn't know how to ask her out, and that is what they are talking about right now.

"If you just walk up to her and tell her that you want her to be your girl, she'll say yes, and if she says no I'll talk to her about it, though I really don't see that happening."

Milo placed a comforting hand on his head, pulled off his bandana and ruffled his hair. Luke blushed and pushed her hand away, pushing her into the sand and running away. Milo jumped up and yelled after him. "You jerk! I'm going to tell her all your embarrassing stories so she cant do anything but laugh at you!"

The friends played around in the sand not knowing that a certain island girl was watching them with suspicions eyes. When Milo tripped and Luke helped her up and pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her into the air and spinning her around, the purple eyes turned hard and cold. With a roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair Selena walked back into the Brass Bar.

Back with the idiots in the sand, when Milo was put down she pointed at the bar and said. "Now go forth and win the heart of you true love! And don't come back until you do!"

Luke pumped a fist into the air and ran off with fire and determination in his eyes, heading straight into the bar. Milo walked after him to be there to say it was all her idea and that she was awesome and they should worship her genius. But before she could do that Luke came sulking out of the bar with coconut cocktail spilt all over his head and shirt. Milo ran up to him and asked what had happened, and what he said made her eye twitch.

"She told me that I was a no good loser and that I was a coward coming up and asking her out, then she threw her drink at me and said '_why don't you go be with_ **her**!' I don't even know who '**her**' is!"

Milo sat him on the stairs that lead up to the inn. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, and then she'll come running to your arms ok?"

"Ok…"

With that said Milo put her game face on and walked into the bar. Selena was at one of the tables with a new drink talking to Kathy, and she looked pretty pissed about something, not the Milo cared at the moment.

"Why did you say no and then throw your drink at him? He loves you and you told me you wanted to be with him too! What the fu-"

Selena coughed, interrupting her.

"Sorry. But what are you doing?"

Selena slammed her drink down and stood up, "You got a lot of nerve coming in here telling me what I did wrong! You're the one hanging all over him when you knew I liked him! I saw you two out there at the beach running around and hugging each other! You two looked so happy I didn't want to get in the way!"

Milo flinched at the screaming but held her ground. "One, we were playing tag! Is that a crime now? Two! He picked me up and hugged me because I gave him the confidence to come in here and ask you out! He was so happy and care free and now he is sitting out there not knowing what he did wrong! We are just friends, and you need to go fix your mess."

Selena blushed in embarrassment and looked away in shame.

"I didn't know…I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions on my own without asking. I'll go talk to him."

Milo took a seat across from Kathy while she watched her cousin walk out the door. Kathy picked up her drink and took a quick gulp. "Well that was different. There has never been any fights at the bar before."

"And hopefully that will be the last one. Everyone gets along pretty well from what I've seen."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

**_Reality:_** And thus, the second chapter is finished. Sorry it took so long. Finals and end of college semesters are quiet cruel.

**_Dreams:_** We do not own Harvest Moon and its characters. This game is officially based off of Animal Parade (in our own style). We do, however, own the characters Milo and Lina.

**_Reality:_** Please review!


End file.
